Azriel - Season Six
by Asperitas
Summary: Michael might be in the cage but Azriel is not helpless without him. She's playing her own game and she's determined to come out on top. Sequel to Azriel - Season Five
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back, as you can see. I would like to thank those that reviewed and followed/favourited _Azriel - Season Five_. Once again I would like to remind you of the poll concerning Azriel's love interest. I thank you in advance.**

* * *

Azriel's steps were soundless as she got closer. She stood a few feet away from him for a few moments, watching him, before she decided to say something. "Sam." she greeted. Sam stopped his confused movements and stared up at her. She offered him her hand. He took it hesitantly and she pulled him up. "Seems like someone brought you back." she stated. "You wouldn't have brought me back." Sam mused. She nodded. "You are correct. I did not bring you back."

"Who was it then?" he demanded to know. She shrugged. "I don't know. I felt you ascend, that's why I'm here."

"No desire to kill me?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "No desire to rip me apart for throwing your precious Michael into the cage?"

She glared at him hatefully, before taking a deep breath. "No, I won't do anything like that." she told him. "I liked you, Sam. Before you did that stunt. I might as well enjoy the time I have with both you and your brother until Michael gets out again."

"Is that a possibility?" Sam asked.

She broke his gaze and looked away. "I don't know." she whispered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "I don't know."

She blinked to hold them back. "Let's go."

She took ahold of his arm and flew with him to her vessel's house. "Where are we?" he asked and eyed the wards she had put in place. They covered pretty much every inch of the walls. "This is my vessel's house. She's dead, so I put it to good use." she explained. "I don't know where your brother is, so you can stay here until you are rested and are ready to leave."

"Can you fly me to him now?"

"I need an address or location. Otherwise I won't be able to find him." she explained. "The marks on your ribs stop me."

He nodded and told her the address. She nodded and took his arm again. She flew the both of them outside the house he had told her and and Sam stood outside, looking at Dean, a woman and a boy, eating inside. He hesitated. "Why don't you go inside?" Azriel asked him.

"He looks happy." Sam told her. "For the first time in years he looks really happy."

She looked back at the house. "Do you want to go in?" she asked again.

He shook his head. "No. Take me back."

She did as he said and the next second he was back in her house. "I can't stay long, I need to go back to Heaven." she said. She threw him her keys. She rarely used them, preferring to fly straight into the house. "I think there's still food in the freezer. Everything works."

He nodded absently and she tilted her head, listening to the angel radio. "I have to go." she told him and flew to Heaven. She searched for Raphael, who was looking unhappy. "Castiel is refusing to join us." he said. "He wants to stop the apocalypse and is slowly amassing angels that think the same way."

"Are there enough to become a threat?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yes."

She ran a hand through her hair. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You won't be able to infiltrate them. Your loyalty for Michael is well-known." Raphael mused. She very nearly flinched at the name.

"Get rid of as many of his followers as you can. I don't care what way. Try to make yourself seem sympathetic to him. Don't openly join me and don't openly join him."

She nodded and already started plotting. She also needed to advance her own goals. "Of course."

"Don't disappoint me." he warned. "I will not be as lenient with you as my brother."

She stopped herself from replying verbally, but inwardly she was seething. Michael hadn't been lenient with her. She was good at what she did. She was a good fighter, but she was an even better manipulator. And she proved it time and time again. Azriel forcibly calmed herself, slowly unclenching her fists. Raphael watched her, his expression blank. She nodded once and disappeared again. She reappeared in Michael's office. It hadn't been touched. She could barely believe it had only been a day. Her fingers stroked the wall, and she closed the door and leaned against it, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. It hurt to know she wouldn't see him again. She hadn't seen him for years sometimes, but she knew she could if she wanted to. Now he was locked away. She didn't know if she could get him out. She wasn't sure if the cage could even be opened again. And other than that, who was to say he wasn't driven insane by being in Hell for a prolonged time? Or that Lucifer didn't kill him? "Hold on, Michael." she pleaded in a whisper. " _Please_."

* * *

Azriel sat down behind Michael's immaculate desk. She needed to find the names of Castiel's followers and what his plan was. Fun. She had liked this job when she first started. She liked that she knew things others didn't, she liked that she could manipulate and lie and kill. It sated her deep-seated rage. But over time she had grown weary. It had started when she had been ordered to train others to be like her. She had grown to like them. But on their first assignment they had been surprised by Hell Knights. They were Hell's elite, the most powerful. Her protegés had all been killed, except for one. She hadn't been supposed to interfere, but she had managed to overpower Michael and save him. He had been reassigned and his memories had been blocked, so she was all alone again. And then she had slowly started to get tired. Tired of this life, tired of her assignments. But she had to do it. For Michael. She massaged her temples. "Okay." she muttered. "Names." She stood up and went to Michael's office. He had a list of every angel in Heaven. She had a list with everyone's mental state and their thoughts on a lot of things. And she had other angels on her side, angels that did things similar to her assignments. She crossreferenced Michael's list with her evaluation of their psyche. It went slow. She walked through Heaven, searching for others like her, asking them who was on Castiel's side. Sophia finally told her new information. "I heard that he is gunning for more power." Sophia whispered, glancing around carefully. "That demon, Crowley, he approached Castiel with a suggestion on how to get more power." Sophia looked her in the eyes. "And how do you get more power?"

"Souls." Azriel realized and felt as if she was suddenly falling. "He wants the only unguarded souls."

Sophia nodded. "We can't let him have them."

Azriel nodded shakily, inwardly cursing. "I'll look into it." she promised Sophia absent-mindedly. Sophia nodded and quickly disappeared before someone saw them together. As soon as the other angel left Azriel started to search through her notes on Castiel. He seemed like someone who would be willing to do this if it was 'for the best'. But she couldn't believe anyone would be stupid enough to actually go through with it. She cursed, out loud this time. She stood up and started pacing. If this was true … They were screwed. She tapped her fingers on the table in a nervous rhythm. She couldn't tell Raphael. Raphael was power-hungry. She couldn't tell him. She could tell no one. She needed to keep this to herself. She closed her eyes and came to a decision. Her hand clenched around her notes on Purgatory and they crumbled into nothing.

Azriel rubbed her eyes. She had been working non-stop for two weeks. Celestial beings weren't supposed to be capable of getting headaches, but she was proving to be the exception. Her head was pounding rhythmically. She sighed and glanced at her notes, spread all over the place. She needed a break. She couldn't concentrate anymore. She had worked non-stop because she wouldn't think of Michael if she was occupied with other things. It hurt less this way. She closed her eyes. She had avoided doing this. She had tried it once before, when the oldest archangel had first fallen into the cage, but she wanted to try again. She _had_ to try again. She couldn't just leave him there alone. _Michael?_ she asked. _Can you hear me?_

No reply. _Michael?_ she tried again, but nothing happened. A choked sob escaped her and she slumped to the floor.

"Stop this right now." Raphael's hard voice interrupted her. "You should be working, not having a breakdown."

She stared at him with anger in her eyes. She had worked. She had listed every angel that had the possibility of being with Castiel. It had taken her two weeks. And then she stopped working for a moment and Raphael was here, _scolding_ her! "Of course, Raphael." she told him between gritted teeth. "I will get back to work immediately."

He nodded at her, in a way that was obviously supposed to be mocking. "Good work." he told her mockingly. Then he left. She clenched her fists and stared after him. Raphael should've stayed with his healing. He never should've taken over Heaven. Getting Michael out was an even bigger priority now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so sorry about not updating for so long. I completely forgot. Here is the second chapter.**

* * *

"Hello, Azriel." a female voice called out. An angel in a blonde vessel stepped out of the shadows. Azriel eyed her carefully. "Hello, Raziel. How nice to see you." Raziel had asked her to come here. Azriel had to take every chance to isolate Castiel's followers to get rid of them. That was why she was here. Raziel bared her teeth. "You are too dangerous." Raziel told her and Azriel tilted her head, not looking away. Raziel's hand clenched around her angel blade. "You say, you're staying neutral, but I don't trust you. I never did. Michael should have killed you years ago."

Azriel flinched at that, anger crashing over her after the hurt. She clenched her teeth and met the charging Raziel head on. Raziel sliced at Azriel and she just barely dodged. She swiped Raziel's legs out from under her and quickly pinned Raziel to the ground. She broke the hand holding the angel blade and threw it away. Raziel snarled at her. "After me there will be others!" she spat. "This won't be over with my death!"

Azriel bared her teeth. "I'll kill them too." she said and stabbed Raziel with Michael's angel blade. Raziel's eyes widened and her grace burned out. Azriel stood up and ran a hand through her hair, examining herself. She had a small cut on her arm, but it was already healing. Otherwise she was unharmed. She retrieved Raziel's angel blade and stuffed it into her jacket. You never knew when you could use an extra angel blade. Azriel glanced at the body. She didn't know which angel Raziel had chosen. If she had been loyal to Castiel or Raphael. It didn't matter, she supposed. The only thing that mattered was that Raziel had tried to kill her. She pointed her hand at Raziel's body and it lit up. The flames were spreading quickly and Azriel watched it for a second before leaving. She took out the list with the names of Castiel's apparent followers and searched for Raziel's name. She skipped the list until _R_ and found the name somewhat quickly. She searched for a pen and stroked through her name. One was dead. That only left an indefinite number of followers. She sighed. She had a lot to do.

* * *

She watched Sam talk to the hunters. They were Campbells, she recognized, she had run into them before. Mostly because Sam was a Campbell from his mother's side of the family. She remembered meeting one of them when she had pretended to be the human neighbour of the Winchesters. Sam was obviously joining them. The others trailed out and he stayed behind, looking around. She wondered if he could sense her.

Azriel stepped out of her hiding place, undoing her invisibility. "Joining the family, I see."

He turned around and shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do." he said.

"Not even going back to Dean?" She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

"As I said before, he's happy and I don't want to destroy that." Sam answered noncholantly. She furrowed her brows. It went with her plans, but something seemed wrong. "You don't miss him?"

"It's better this way." he said with a slight shrug. "Yes … Of course." she answered slowly. _Something_ was wrong. She had followed Sam around for almost two years, and, as Zachariah had put it once, the Winchesters were dangerously and erotically co-dependant. Sam would at least let Dean know he was alive. But no such thing. "Who's this?" a voice asked.

She turned around. An older man stood in the door, one hand near his gun. "She's a … friend." Sam told him. "This is Alice Campbell."

"Campbell, you say?" the man stepped closer. Azriel was stumped at first, then she remembered that her vessel was Alice Campbell. She belonged to a non-hunting part of the family. "Yes." Azriel said. "And you are …?"

"Samuel. Samuel Campbell. Is she in the … family business?"

She nodded. This was the perfect opportunity. "Yes, I've had the training. I'm not an active hunter, though. I didn't want to hunt without backup."

"Would you like to join us?" Samuel offered. Her eyes widened in shock. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, an elated grin on her face.

"Yes." he answered. "You're a Campbell. Hunting is in your blood."

Well, technically, not anymore. But who was she to tell him that Alice was dead? She smiled happily, before starting to frown. "I can't always be there. I … have other things I need to do."

"That's fine." he assured her. She smiled. "Thanks!"

Sam eyed her with suspicion but she smiled at him innocently. He glanced away and said nothing.

* * *

"We got a hunt. You interested in coming?"

Azriel's red painted lips turned into a smile. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Where do we meet?"

"We'll come pick you up." Samuel informed her.

"Oh, okay. When should I be ready?"

Talking on the other end. "In about four hours." he said. "The hunt is near your house."

"Okay, see you then." Azriel told him and hung up. She leant back into her seat. This was gonna be fun. An hour before they were coming she started to pack her weapons. She had a few knives, mostly, and a machete. She didn't fight with anything else. She didn't like guns. They were loud. She liked knives more. She changed clothes, too. She wore combat boots with dark skinny jeans and a black top. She strapped a knife to her leg and put one in her right boot. Her eyes wandered to Michael's blade. It was capable of killing almost every being in existence. She stroked her finger over it, before she shoved it into a box. She wouldn't need it. If need be she could just smite the creature. She sat back down on her couch and leaned her head back.

"Hey." Azriel told Samuel nervously. "Hello." he replied. "These are Gwen," he pointed at the woman, "Mark," the blonde man, "and Christian." the brown-haired man. "Hey." she greeted them with a slight wave. "Hello." Christian was the one to answer. Azriel got into the van and Samuel started driving.

"We found a vampire nest." the newly introduced Gwen told her. Azriel raised her eyebrows. "A vampire nest?" she asked. "How many do you think there are?"

"Maybe twenty." Christian told her. "Samuel wants to test you." He fixed his eyes on her. She could see behind the facade of the human and could see the demon. She knew he was seeing her true form as well. But they had obviously come to an unspoken agreement that no one would betray the other's species. She let her eyes flitter around nervously. "Okay." she said hesitantly. "You kill vampires by cutting off their heads, right?"

"Yes." Sam told her and she looked at him. His eyes were blank and empty. "Dead man's blood weakens them. It's like poison."

"Okay." she mumbled.

"Did you ever hunt before?" Mark asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, but not a lot. I didn't want to hunt without someone to cover my back."

"Understandable." Gwen told her. "I wouldn't do it either."

Azriel smiled at her.

The drive to the vampire nest wasn't long, maybe half an hour. She mostly talked with Gwen, who proved to be surprisingly pleasant. "You two, Christian and Alice, you enter from the back. Sam and Gwen, you enter from the front. Mark and I will get any escapees." Samuel told them and they nodded. Azriel took her machete and threw it into the air testingly, adjusting her grip as she caught it. She threw a glance at Christian and they went to the back of the house. Once they were out of sight, Christian gripped her neck and slammed her against a tree. "What are you doing here, _angel_?" he spat. She smirked at him. "I could ask you the same thing, _demon_."

"Answer me!"

She wrapped her hand around his neck and reversed their positions, easily holding him with her superior strength. Her other hand teasingly trailed down his chest. "How about we make a deal." she breathed. "I let you do what you want, and you let me do what I want. And no one tells on the other."

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be an angel?"

"Oh, Christian … " she mumbled with a smirk, to hide the clench of her jaw. "I am so much more than that. I am here because I want to torment the other Winchester. I am not here for you, or for Samuel."

"I accept." Christian said. Her voice lowered, turning to a hiss. "Betray me and I'll make you _beg_ for death."

She let go of him and stepped back, keeping her eyes on him. A scream cut through the previous silence and she tilted her head. "Seems like our cue to go in, doesn't it?"

They both took their machetes and sneaked in, after picking the lock. Well, actually they broke the lock. They parted ways to begin beheading the vampires. The first few were easily killed, but after that the other vampires started to wake up. They were disorientated and confused, but they still tried to defend themselves. One of them jumped on Azriel's back and she let herself fall to the floor, but before she could actually turn around a machete swung to slice of it's head. She stared at Christian in confusion. "I believe you say thank you in such a situation." he remarked drily.

"Thanks." she replied dutifully. Then she stood up and continued fighting. Finally they were dead. A head rolled away from Azriel and she looked around and listened for living vampires. Steps came closer and she made to attack and stopped her machete at the last moment. It lingered directly at his neck for a moment, before she pulled it away. Sam glared at her. It was the most intense emotion she had seen from him since he came back from the dead. "Sorry." she told him, watching him closely. She didn't know what was wrong, just that it was. "You did good, Alice." Samuel called out and cleaned his weapon. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're surprisingly strong for your size."

She nodded. "I know, it took me a long time to get where I am now. Even though my parents didn't hunt, they still made sure I knew what was out there and that I could protect myself. But my knowledge of all the monsters is a bit lacking."

"We'll work on it." Samuel decided.

"You're surprisingly good at this." Sam mumbled, leaning closer. "You have Samuel wrapped around your finger since you're a Campbell-" the non-spoken airquotes were obvious. "and you're a good fighter."

"Thank you Sammy, that means a lot to me." she told him. His face lost any semblance of friendliness. "What exactly are you playing at?" he demanded to know. "Suddenly you're buddy-buddy with me, even though I pulled Michael into the cage. You don't do the same thing to Dean. By all accounts, you should hate me. After all, you worship Michael."

"Sam." she started in a condescending tone. "You have to understand that even though it may not seem like it, I am immortal. Well, pretty much, at least. Maybe it will take decades to free Michael, but you're hunters. You'll be dead by then. It doesn't matter what I do when he's not there. Maybe he'll get out in your lifetime, maybe not, but either way, I will help him. My loyalty is to Michael, and to him alone."

"You'd stab everyone in the back, wouldn't you?" he asked and something like amusement played in his face.

She looked him in the eyes. "Yes."


End file.
